


lord what fools these mortals be

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, don't make bargains with fairies, or do maybe the consequences will be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: If you make bargains with fairies, you have to pay them back.-Short, light piece for PrUk Week over on tumblr





	lord what fools these mortals be

**Author's Note:**

> Pruk Week 2017, Day 3, Prompt: Magic
> 
> Pretentious title is pretentious.
> 
> I honestly didn't think I'd manage to do any of the prompts, but I was struck by inspiration. I feel like the connection to the prompt is minimal but nevermind, enjoy.

“It was barely even a favour. You could just forget about it.”

“I’m being lenient already. Traditionally I’m meant to ask for your first born child.” Arthur said dryly, not even looking up but turning another page in the book he’d plucked from Gilbert’s bookshelf instead. What business a fairy had looking into quantum mechanics Gilbert didn’t know. He wasn’t entirely convinced that Arthur was reading, rather just pretending to annoy him.

“But I don’t have anything you want, we’ve done this already.” Gilbert argued, leaning back against the counter dividing the kitchen from the rest of his flat.

Arthur finally snapped the book shut, looking up from his relaxed position on the couch and meeting Gilbert’s eye for the first time since he’d materialised.

“This is simply how it works. I do you a favour and you pay me back. That’s magical law.” Arthur stated.

“Yeah, but aren’t you meant to come up with the return payment?”

Arthur just shrugged. “I’m tired. I’m being _generous_. You should be grateful.”

“But I don’t know what you want!”

Arthur’s lips twitched at the corners. “Use your imagination—or what little you humans have of one.”

“Yeah well I can only stretch so far. What is there that you want in Berlin? I could show you around if you like, will that do?”

“Not at all,” Arthur dismissed, turning the book over once more, his eyes scanning the blurb. “I’ve had centuries to get to know Berlin, even without being a resident. I doubtless know more than you already.”

Well that was just rude. Gilbert folded his arms and frowned at the book. “You can have the book if you like.”

“That’s not enough.”

“Mean, it’s a great book.”

“Gilbert…”

He frowned, trying to come up with something. “Do you want money?”

Arthur snorted. “Lord what fools these mortals be.”

“Don’t quote Shakespeare at me – but seriously, what am I meant to offer?” He ran a hand back through his hair roughly. “Do you want…a promise?”

Arthur said nothing, remaining silent, but the way those eyes sharpened at the words left Gilbert instantaneously cold. There was something dangerous about the expression. Not a promise then—not because Arthur wouldn’t take one, but because that suddenly seemed like it wasn’t the clever option.

“…a gift?” he tried instead.

“It isn’t a _gift_ , it’s repayment.” Arthur stressed, his eyebrows pulling together.

“It’s not like you’ve got a brother I can watch over for three days!” Gilbert protested. “How am I meant to give you the same thing back?”

“It’s not something the same, it’s something I deem to be of _equal_ value.”

“Yeah but I’ve only got stories to go on and those are all about giving up kids or sacrificing virgins or whatever.” He couldn’t quite resist a grin. “You’re a bit late if you wanted my virginity.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he did at least stop lying around. He stood up and set the book down on the arm of the sofa, fingers lingering on top for a moment. Gilbert shifted somewhat uncomfortably as those eyes focused on him intently.

“You jest, but it’s good inspiration. All firsts have power.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, watching as the fairy stepped forward, slowly crossing the distance between them. “Yeah, but I just told you I haven’t got any.”

“You’re not very good at listening to your human sayings, are you?” Arthur murmured as he came to a halt before him. “There’s a first time for everything.”

“Yeah,” Gilbert began questioningly, “but what’s that meant to mean?”

Arthur smirked. “It means shut up.”

He blinked in confusion. That really didn’t help at all – but then Arthur wrapped a hand in his t-shirt and dragged him forward, which was how he found himself stumbling straight into a kiss.

His eyes widened and he inhaled a little too sharply, so many questions firing in his mind that he couldn’t settle on one, but then Arthur’s lips moved, warm, against his, and he felt his shoulders relax. His eyes closed of their own volition and he kissed the fairy back.

He didn’t register wrapping an arm around Arthur, barely even noticed when Arthur’s fingers delved into his hair as their lips parted, because he still couldn’t believe it was happening.

But just as quickly as it had started, Arthur pulled away.

Those green eyes were shining—was that amusement or satisfaction?

“Consider your debt settled.” the fairy told him simply. Gilbert could only gaze back.

The tiniest sound, like the ring of a far distant bell, chimed out around them and then Gilbert was holding nothing but air. He was left staring gormlessly at his sofa cushions.

“…what the…”

Arthur was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to drop by my hetalia blog: anglaisaph.tumblr.com


End file.
